Gone Missing
by Samanthera.rpg
Summary: Hiccup and Toothless are kidnapped not long after his last Dragon Rider leaves the team. With the whole village none the wiser, Hiccup and Toothless have to undergo this strange new adventure they were thrown into all by themselves.
1. Chapter 1

_**Timeline alterations: This is before Dragons Edge, after Astrid leaves the team. Dagur does not escape jail, he does not cause them to leave in order to recapture him.**_

* * *

 ** _Chapter One_**

 ** _Step One: Kidnap The Son of the Chief and his Dragon_**

* * *

"Fishlegs; Busy teaching people about dragons. Snotlout; Busy testing weapons, named official weapons tester by Gobber. The Twins; seem to have sold their souls to Loki. Now Astrid; The last rider who was still searching for new dragons with me joined the Berk Guard."

Hiccup Haddock let out a low sigh.

"Maybe this is the end of the dragon riders. Maybe I should try finding something in the village that the son of the Chief would normally do.'

Toothless coed and gave Hiccup a sad look. Hiccup reached out and patted the black dragon, stroking the scales on his head.

"I'm fine bud. Just a little disappointed. I was positive there was more out there to find. Astrid was probably right about there being nothing else."

Hiccup closed the doors inside the dragon training arena and started walking out of the dome with Toothless on toe. He turned and took a look inside once more before pulling the chain to close the arena. He proceeded to walk down the well walked on path leading from the arena to the village.

"If you don't mind bud, I want to walk to the village."

The dragon coed in response, as if to say he didn't mind and the two quickly fell silent. The day was a perfect day, in Berks standard, meaning no ran or snow and the sky was a nice blue with fluffy white clouds lazily floating around. So the only sounds being heard were the click of Hiccups prosthetic and the thud of Toothless' paws with the rare gust of wind.

Hiccup was so used to the loud sounds of his friends talking and laughing with each other when they were a team that this silence was a little unsettling.

 _Click, thud, click, thud, click, thud, click, click -_

Noticing the lack of thudding from Toothless' steps down the path Hiccup inquired;

"Tired already bud?" Smiling he turned on his heel to see what his dragon was up to. Toothless was lying on the ground and looked like he fell asleep.

"Toothless how did you fall asleep that-"

Hiccup stopped abruptly when he noticed something sticking out of Toothless near his left wing. He walked over to investigate.

"Is that a dart?" Hiccup pulled the object out and looked closer at it. His eyes widened in fear. He quickly began scanning his surroundings, trying to see any sign of someone that could've knocked Toothless out like that.

"peek-a-boo, guess who?" A light silky voice came from no where and suddenly his eyes were covered by a pair of hands that were so cold the touch sent chills down his spine.

"Hey, what-?"

"Shhh!" He felt two of the mysterious attackers fingers rubbed his face to go down on his lips. "It's time to go to sleep Hiccup. Hope you have sweet dreams." At those words, Hiccup's entire body felt like he fell from the top of a mountain into the freezing cold water below before feeling nothing at all as he lost consciousness.

* * *

"Hiccup. Hiccup! My young friend you must open your eyes now." The dragon rider in question was finally regaining consciousness and could feel the moist dirt he was laying on and the cold, all too familiar, feel of medal bounds around his wrists. He groaned and a pounding headache interrupted any thoughts he had. Opening his eyes blurry vision was soon replaced by what looked like the moonlit entrance to a cave. The young captive struggled for a moment to lift himself up into a sitting position with his legs crossed onto each other.

"Where am I?" was the only thing he could say, each word adding another thump to the pounding going on inside head.

"Be quiet and still, the effects of my magic will go away soon." The mysterious voice once again chimed in, almost like it was in Hiccup's head. Even though everything in him said 'move, do something!' he listened to the voice, let his muscles relax and prayed to Thor they were telling the truth about the headache going away. What did they say? The effects of their what? Hiccup decided to stop trying to think because that made his head worse.

* * *

Toothless shook his head to get the blurriness out of his vision. When things were clear he got up, and realized by surprise that he was not in chains and he was free to move around. Knowing this he quickly started looking and sniffing for Hiccup. His rider was in danger, there was no doubt about it. Upon sniffing the ground he quickly came to the conclusion that he was inside a cave, the scent was also familiar so it seems their kidnappers didn't take them off of Berk, which made things a lot easier. He and Hiccup could just make a run for it and fly away! Things would be okay as long as he could successfully find his rider.

Out of no where he felt a presence so he flattened his ears and tried to look as menacing as he could to let the person know he would attack if threatened. He growled once and went silent, waiting to hear something.

"Toothless, it is okay." The words pierced the silence like a sharpened blade, catching the dragon by surprise. The person was behind him! He twirled around as fast as he could so the threat couldn't sneak up on him.

Who he saw made his ears perk up and his nerves were calmed.

* * *

 _ **Welcome to another story! Yeah I said I would no longer be making How To Train Your Dragon fics but here I am. I got fresh inspiration and decided to jump in and write! Who do you think it is? Toothless seemed to have let his guard down upon seeing his captive. Who could it be to have conjured that reaction out of the dragon? Follow the story to find out and read the rest of the adventure!**_

 _ **\- Samanthera**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

 _ **Step Two Part One: Introducing Ourselves to the Captives**_

* * *

It must've been at least an hour, and the pain in Hiccup's head had finally subsided enough so he could actually look around and take in his surroundings. The rider was taken back because it seemed he never sat up, and the cave opening was an opening above him that he saw laying down on his back. Hiccup pushed himself into a sitting position for real this time, sitting with his back against the wall. He was completely surrounded by cave walls, the only light source coming from two lit torches on the wall he was sitting against as well as the moonlight shining through from the opening above.

"Whoever kidnapped me must've used a rope to put me here." He closed his eyes and rubbed them with his palm. That's when he noticed something missing.

"Wait, no chains?" He opened his eyes back up and looked at his wrist. The cold medal around them weren't bounds leading to a chain keeping him captive, but actually two golden bracelets glowing in the light of the burning torches. "Guess they didn't bother putting me in chains cause I'd need a rope to even get out." He sighed in frustration and tilted his head so that the back of it was against the dirt of the wall. "Getting kidnapped is really getting old."

The rider quickly noticed the absence of his dragon and just assumed he was being kept somewhere else, if he was even taken at all. He stayed calm however, he figured out after being kidnapped multiple times before, that keeping a level head was the best thing to do in this situation. Panicking would certainly not help him get out.

Hiccup absentmindedly started fiddling with one of the bracelets on his wrist. When he got a grasp on his situation it was quiet and a little bit boring. He didn't want to yell out in case his captive was someone to easily anger and he couldn't get up because his legs seemed to be asleep, almost buzzing.

After a few minutes past Hiccup closed his eyes, took a deep breathe and whispered;

"Someone come get me."

"Look out below!" Someone exclaimed from the opening above. Hiccup jumped at this sudden announcement and let out a small gasp.

On cue after the warning a bag came down and landed with a loud _thud_ in front of Hiccup. He raised an eyebrow. The person who dropped it _dropped down right after it_

"What the heck?!" Hiccup was utterly in shock. Did his captive just jump down without a rope?

"Wohoo that's a thrill!" The women, as Hiccup guessed from the light almost angelic vocals, cheered happily as she jumped into a standing position and shot her arms into the air to stretch. She was blanketed in a long cape with a hood covering her head so he couldn't see who she was even if she was facing him. She started rummaging through the bag she previously dropped down, all this and she hasn't even acknowledged Hiccup's presence.

"Where is it?" She mumbled as she dug through the bag.

"Um, excuse m-"

"Found it!" The women interrupted Hiccup's attempt at gaining her attention. But that wasn't an issue, because as soon as she found what she was looking for she turned around and looked Hiccup right in the eyes.

Her eyes were such a vibrant green they looked fake, and when she turned to face him the hood flew off, revealing her bright crimson hair. Hiccup didn't know such a hair color existed. Every part of her features, her eyes, her hair, her face, looked so unreal and amazingly beautiful.

"Don't get too excited, mister." She smiled at his expression. He was in aw to the point where his jaw actually dropped. He realized this and shut his mouth, his face turning a light shade of red. She giggled and Hiccup got redder.

 _Her laugh was even flawless!_

"It's okay sweaty. I get that a lot." She reassured him.

She knelt down next to him with an odd looking jar in hand. He backed away slightly, a little skeptical. She caught him off guard and made him relax with her happy go-lucky attitude. But she's one, if not the only one, of his captives so he couldn't trust her.

"Keep calm. Your legs are sleepy yes? It's an after effect of the spell we used to take you. The stuff in this jar will fix you right up."

 _She does have a partner. Maybe multiple._

"Spell?" Hiccup questioned.

"Yes a spell. We are witches after all." She tilted her head, closed her eyes and gave him friendly smile.

* * *

 ** _Finally a face! But there is more than one person behind the kidnapping and they are witches? Any guess as to who they are? Here is a little hint. If you are an OG reader one of the "witches" was featured in an old story that is no longer on my profile! Follow the story to find out who exactly it is!_**

 _ **-Samanthera**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 **Astrid's First Night on the Job**

* * *

Astrid tossed the soapy water onto the scales of her dragon, giving Stormfly a bath before her first night being a part of the Berk Guard. The shift was a pretty simple one, circle above the island for a few hours and give a signal if she spotted anything suspicious headed towards the island or anything weird going on in the wooded areas. She has already done that before but this time they actually needed her too and she wasn't doing it when someone else was already on that shift, so it made sense they gave it to her to start off.

"Are you ready girl?" She asks her beautiful blue dragon. She coed and gave a little bounce in response, just as eager to start protecting the island as her rider. Astrid gave her a small smile. Although eager Astrid couldn't stop worrying about Hiccup. Earlier before she started cleaning Stormfly she went and asked the Chief about Hiccup and how he was doing after she told him about joining the Berk Guard.

" _He got home about an hour before the sun went down and told me he and Toothless were going on a flight and they wouldn't be back for some time. I wouldn't worry though, he understands you reasoning and is even thinking about taking up my offer from a while back of training him to become future Chief. Although he has done such great work with you guys being your leader that I don't see the need for me to teach him much. If anything he could give me a few pointers." Stoic said this with a hearty laugh before returning to what he was busy doing before Astrid asked._

She sighed.

"I guess maybe it's best he settle down and start focusing on becoming the next chief in two or three years." Astrid mumbled. This still didn't convince her though but she slipped the bulky Berk Guard iron vest over her head and pulled herself onto Stormfly's saddle.

"Let's go girl." With that Stormfly took off and their hours on guard duty begain.

Two hours into her Shift, Astrid was flying over the quietest forest area on Berk. The glow of the moon her only source of light as she gazed down into the trees. She looked away and stretched her arms up.

"It's been a little while since I last rode for this long with you Stormfly. It's kind of nice." She let out a sigh of content and let her arms fall to her sides. Some clouds came in, slowly floating around them. It reminded her of the first flight she experienced ever way back when Hiccup was trying to convince her not to go into the village and tell his father and the village what he was doing.

There had always been a 'what if' idea in her head. What if she had made it to the village and told them? Hiccup would've been exiled and Toothless taken captive. Without knowing the nightfury could take them to the dragons nest there wouldn't have even been a chance for Hiccup to redeem himself. She always shudders at the thought of them still being at war with the amazing creatures they now call their friends. She stroked Stormfly's neck at that. Her amazing dragon would still be stuck in captivity and probably…

"Stop thinking about this girl. That didn't happen there is nothing to worry about." She looked back down into the forest and caught a glimpse of something. A torch? No one should be in this area.

"Slowly lower Stormfly." She whispers into her dragons ear. She scanned the area, trying to spot the light again.

After a few minutes of scanning the trees she gave up and concluded that she was just seeing things.

"Alright Stormfly let's start flying back to the village." She patted her dragons head and they glided in a turn to head back to the village.

* * *

They landed quietly in front of the Berk Guard dragon stables. The guard waiting for his shift was leaning against the stable snoring away. He was a year older than her, coal black hair and slim body, she was honestly surprised he made it into the guard. He reminded her of Hiccup. Astrid rolled her eyes and jumped off Stormfly, walked over to the him and gave him a good shove.

He toppled over and crashed down onto the ground with a loud _THUD_

"Ouch!" He exclaimed as he pushed himself up rubbing the back of his head.

"That's what you get for falling asleep like that Audun." Astrid smirked while she struggled to pull the iron vest off. Easier to put on than take off.

"Here let me help." Audun let out a soft laugh watching her struggle and helped her lift it over her head and toss it onto the ground with a heavy clang. Upon removing it Astrid's cheeks were bright red.

"Okay get your dragon and start your shift already!" She turned to put her attention on stroking Stormfly. He laughed more annoyingly and whistled for his orange Monstrous Nightmare. He jumped on his saddle and before taking off he comments;

"Tell Hiccup I hope things turn out good for him." She looked back at him as he took off and she let out a big sigh.

"I do want to talk to Him. But it's late so he is probably asleep. If he even came back…" She shook that thought out of her head.

 _There is no way her leaving the riders would make him want to just up and leave Berk like that. Right?_

* * *

 **What is this? A possible _love_ interest for Astrid? But she has Hiccup..?**


End file.
